Huntress
by Delaneyrox
Summary: The story of a 13-year-old girl named Brynn Abbott, who runs into Hunter Lefkowitz while wandering around outside of Perdido Beach. Rated K plus because this is based on the Gone series, but this isn't as intense.


**Hi! This isn't my first fanfic, it's more like my second one if you count the one I got rid of for the time being. Anyway, yes I am aware of what happens to Hunter. I didn't want to, but I accidentally read about it. This fanfic takes place in between the beginning and the middle of Lies. It might be a bit of a spoiler to some people, so you have been warned. This is just a planned short fanfic; only going to be a few chapters, and it won't be that great with ideas because it's just one of those "filler" fanfics.**

**Also, reviews are not necessary. There's no point wasting your time reviewing such a planned short story anyway.**

****The character of Brynn Abbott is merely fictitious, anyone resembling her, living or dead, is strictly coincidental.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone or any of the other books, plots, characters, or original ideas. The genius behind Gone is Michael Grant. If I owned the series Zil Sperry would've died the minute he appeared in Hunger. Yes, I really do hate him!**

* * *

><p>I sent a pebble flying across the barren expanse of the highway- that had cars zooming past before the wretched FAYZ began -with my foot. My eyes fell to my worn sneakers as I wandered outside of Perdido Beach. The frayed laces, the mud-caked exterior; memories of the craziness that followed the mysterious disappearance of the adults and the even more unexplained appearance of the barrier.<p>

There I was, roaming around aimlessly in the dead of night; sleeping no longer an option. The nightmares were too unbearable; haunting me even in my waking hours. Vivid images of dying bloody slow deaths. The next one an even more disturbing version than the previous. But only one had really stuck; only one had been burned in the back of my mind, taunting me. It was that boy, that boy with a whip for an arm. That boy with an evil grin resembling a shark. The look in his eye was vicious and murderous. He laughed when his whip met my body, tearing my flesh. I screamed and begged for mercy, but the whip continued coming down. The pain was too real, like it was actually occurring. When I saw the bloody slashes all over my body, I tried to scream, but only silence came. I took one last look at his cold, gleaming eyes, and the pleasure in them, and then I awoke from the horrendously real nightmare.

_Who was that boy again? How could I forget his freaking name? That psychopath._ I paused in the middle of the road. _Drake!_ I almost spat out his name in bitter resentment, but stopped myself. _How could I forget the boy who torments me in my sleep?_ I had always had a problem with remembering certain things; I could just be plain forgetful at times, but a murderous monster like him couldn't be forgotten, no matter how much you wanted to forget.

Although I had never met Drake formally (not that I wanted to), I had a pretty good idea of what kind of person he was based on what I've heard from people around here. A sadistic killing-machine; just another unwanted thug. I had seen him before, too. Back when the FAYZ was first created; when a few kids, including him, drove into Perdido Beach from Coates Academy. Unfortunately, I had also witnessed the horrifying Thanksgiving battle, but from afar, of course. I'm virtually built on cowardice.

That's when I heard the rustling sound. Even though my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I could barely see my hand in front of my own face. I strained to listen closely. After listening for at least two minutes, I felt slight relief after hearing no other noise, but I still darted into the undergrowth towards the left side of the highway for good measure. I crouched slowly, cautious to not make any sudden movement or loud noises.

Unexpectedly, I become aware of a dark shadowy shape vigilantly crossing the empty highway. It wasn't very far away, off to my right. _What is that? _I had to get closer. I crawled to the right, feeling defenceless in the dark. Just when I thought I was close enough, I watched as another figure snuck up behind it, almost soundlessly. Just when the first figure detected the other's presence, it dropped to the ground when the other shape thrust its hand towards it. I realized that it was a deer that had randomly dropped dead. The silhouette beside it was undeniably human.

"Huh?" I said, not realizing I had spoken aloud until it was too late.

I covered my hand over my mouth. The figure just stood there, pausing. I crept closer in order to make out his facial features. I had a good idea that he was definitely male; his stature and face gave me the idea. But he looked strange; one side of his face appeared to not be working right. From what I could tell he did not take notice of me. I removed my hand from over my mouth, and observed suspiciously as he half-dragged half-carried the lifeless body of the deer. I stopped myself from sucking in air too loudly in irritation. _That greedy little idiot! _He may have done all the work to obtain the deer, but the least he could do is share the venison instead of dragging it home to stuff his mouth like a selfish pig. _And how did he kill the deer? He doesn't have any weapons. _Then it finally occurred to me that he was a freak.

Reluctant to mess with a freak, I merely watched as he kept walking, following him after each step he took. Finally, I mustered what little audacity I had, and spoke.

"Where do you think you're going with all that meat? I hope you're not saving it all for yourself. 'Cause people are starving."

I was surprised by the harsh edge to my voice. I'm not very outspoken, but this one moment was an exception. I stood up, and his eyes focused on me. For awhile, we just stood there in silence.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I said a bit more timidly.

For some bizarre reason, I felt like a stupid fool. Then he spoke.

"I'm going back to Perdido Beach. Living up to my name."

He struggled to talk; his voice was slurred.

"And what might the name that your living up to be?" I asked, amazed that I didn't grow red in the face from utter embarrassment.

I had always had little confidence when I talked. I felt shy and stupid, my cheeks as red as tomatoes.

He didn't answer me for awhile. _How freaking hard can it be to remember your own name?_

"Hunter," he replied, his voice still a little hard to understand.

"Oh! Now I get it. Your name's Hunter and you're living up to your name by hunting," I said with finality in my tone.

He paused for a bit, and then nodded.

That's when I felt my face get hot. _Wow. I'm such an idiot! He's not greedy; he's helping out Perdido Beach! _I expected him to start scurrying away, trying to get as far away from me as possible, but instead he just stood there, his eyes struggling to stay fixated on me. I didn't meet his gaze, mortified. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and started trekking in the opposite direction. I almost didn't hear his voice when he spoke again.

"Name?"

I stopped.

"Brynn," I said plainly, then continued trudging along the edge of the highway, farther and farther away from the boy.

I sighed.


End file.
